Staying Sober
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Sakura was never a drinker, that is, until he showed up.


Staying Sober

By: Xmarksthespot

A/N: Its probably not as funny as I thought it was. I dunno. I wrote this literally, a year ago. Oh, and I think I'm just going to leave this as incomplete just because I'm still not sure if I plan to add other short chapters to this or leave it as a oneshot. So. Um. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

I don't know why everybody expects me to drink so much. I mean, just because I'm Tsunade's – lovely and wonderful – apprentice doesn't mean I'm suddenly an alcoholic!

Seriously.

After all, I'm only sixteen and thus, it would be illegal anyway.

So anyway, here I am sitting with a half-drunk Naruto and a karaoke singing Lee. Ino's flirting with some guy to make Shikamaru jealous who looks bored as hell and Sai seems to be painting this very pretty picture of us lazing in the bar.

I turn to the side, finding people whispering to each other about why we, as in us jounins – yes jounin, because we kick ass and therefore get promoted – weren't working. Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because it's two in the morning!

..Okay, so even if I'm not an alcoholic, I did pick up my temper from her – _in a way, maybe, sort of, not really_ considering I didn't growl or throw an empty bottle of wine at them (or does Tsunade normally throw _full_ bottles of wine, so there's more weight added and in the end, hurt them.....no, no, that'll be a waste. I'm pretty sure the bottles she throw are empty.)

"Sakura, want me to buy you a drink?" Kiba asks me as he leans over, breath smelling like dog food (he needs a shower) – wow, I think I'm PMSing.

I smile very nicely and reject him (_nicely_). "No, no. It's okay," I say through gritted teeth. "If you remember what I had said an _hour ago_, I said I don't drink."

Kiba sighs looks back at me with his puppy dog eyes (oh, God, no more flirting!). "Come on, Sakura. You never have any fun around here." He sulks, but after noticing my furrowed brows and clenched teeth, he walks away.

I roll my eyes, exhaling in the process. Who needs beer when you've got a dozen friends embarrassing themselves without knowing it – and the fact that you have your camera phone with you.

Urgh, I suddenly feel like vomiting. I think Ino made me eat too much ice cream earlier today – well, after your BFF breaks up with a guy who just so happens to be on the same team as her and lives right next door too, it's only right to help her finish the tub of _Ben and Jerry's_. Oh, wait, make that tub_s_, plural.

"Ino!" I call out, only to be ignored. Looks like she's actually liking this guy, whoever she may be flirting wi– Holy crap, that's Neji! I rub my eyes, making sure what I had just saw was true – it was. Although, Neji looks more annoyed than flattered.

So maybe I'm sounding like I'm intoxicated, but I think it's just because I'm _so_ bored and tired. I _could_ go home right now so I can curl up into a ball in the corner of my bed and fall asleep watching movies, but then who would bring my lovely friends home after they've trashed themselves; it doesn't matter how many times I tell them it's unhealthy to drink... But that drink sitting _right_ there does look really appetizing – whoa, I'm one of those people who try to control themselves from eating too much chocolate, but with alcohol!

God, I can picture the taste in my mouth right now (so I've had two drinks before in my life, it doesn't matter!). I am going to control myself and not drink it. I will not drink it and be healthy the rest of my life, preventing possibly over fifty different diseases that are caused by – I need to stay away from the hospital....Tsunade's teachings are ruining my thoughts.

I bite my lips, a habit I haven't bothered to stop since I was four. Resting the side of my face onto my palms, I plan out what to do tomorrow. That is, until the door to the bar suddenly slams open, revealing someone who I believe is on guard duty for tonight.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back!" He repeated over and over again, alarming the others to get on their feet.

As everybody quickly ran out of the bar, I remain sitting on the stool, rethinking about that moment that had just happened. Finally, I turn to the bartender and said, "Get me a beer."

_And so my addiction begins._


End file.
